bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 88
is the eighty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary At the League of Villains hideout, All Might declares that it is game over. Tomura Shigaraki refutes All Might's claim and says that it is the beginning for the League of Villains and that they will extinguish the society All Might has created. Tomura orders Kurogiri to create Warp Gates so that they can escape. However, Kurogiri has fainted due to Edgeshot using his Quirk to paper thin his body enough to enter Kurogiri's body and knock him out from the inside. Gran Torino asks Tomura the location of All For One. Tomura becomes silent and begins reminiscing his past; he suffered in a terrible incident and no Hero came to save him. However, his teacher was the one who saved him. The flashback of his childhood enrages Tomura, causing Tomura to scream out his hatred for All Might. Suddenly, mysterious black liquid appears out of thin air with Nomus appearing out of the phenomenon which surprises the League of Villains and the Pro Heroes; Edgeshot notices that the black liquid is not Kurogiri's doing since he is unconscious. More Nomus begin appearing from the masses of the mysterious black liquid. All Might grabs Katsuki. However, Katsuki begins dissolving into the black liquid coming from his mouth and disappears, much to All Might's fury. Kamui Woods asks for reinforcements, but Naomasa Tsukauchi, Endeavor, and the Police Force are being attacked by dozens of Nomus as well. Naomasa calls the warehouse infiltration team for backup but they do not reply. Tomura realizes that what is transpiring is the work of his teacher. Two minutes earlier at the League of Villains' warehouse, the Pro Hero group consisting of Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, Tiger, and Gang Orca have apprehended the Noumus and secured the warehouse. Tiger attempts to speak to Ragdoll, but she does not respond. Outside the warehouse, Izuku Midoriya and his group decide that they should head home. As they start leaving, someone appears in the darkness before the Pro Heroes. The person standing a few meters away from them is the user of All For One; the villain apologizes to Tiger and explains that Tomoko is in a comatose state because he stole Search, a Quirk he found to be quite useful. Best Jeanist uses Fiber Master to restrain All For One and orders his fellow Pro Heroes to make sure the villain does not do anything. Before the Pro Heroes can act, the entire warehouse is completely destroyed and the surrounding area has suffered extensive damage as well. It is revealed that All For One unleashed a blast wave that has seemingly killed the Pro Heroes, destroyed the warehouse, and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in less than a second. All For One is livid with the Pro Heroes for interfering with his apprentice, who has started thinking for himself as well as leading others by himself, and hopes they no longer bother him. All For One's deadly aura utterly terrifies Izuku, Eijiro Kirishima, and Shoto Todoroki. Izuku starts to realize who the man above them is since All Might told him about All For One; Izuku is in utter disbelief that he must eventually face such a monster in battle. All For One decides to quickly get rid of the Pro Heroes and Police Force that are apprehending the League of Villains. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 88